dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sacrifice (Vegeta Saga episode)
！！ これが の だ |Rōmaji title = Tenshinhan Zekkyō!! Kore ga Saigo no Kikōhō da |Literal title = Tenshinhan Cries Out!! This is My Last Kikōhō |Series = DBZ |Number = 25 |Edited = Tien Goes All Out!! |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = November 1, 1989 |English Airdate = July 26, 2005 |Manga = The Last Blast *Goku, Hurry! |Previous = The Power of Nappa |Next = Nappa's Rampage }} ！！ これが の だ|Tenshinhan Zekkyō!! Kore ga Saigo no Kikōhō da|lit. "Tenshinhan Cries Out!! This is My Last Kikōhō"}} is the 19th episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 1, 1989. Its original American airdate was July 26, 2005. Summary While Goku continues to fly across Snake Way towards the Check-In Station, he senses that things on Earth are not going well. On Earth, enraged over the loss of Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan unleashes a furious attack on Nappa, but is unable to best him, especially with his one remaining arm. Nappa quickly turns the tables and pummels Tien, who refuses to give up. Krillin almost intervenes, but Piccolo stops him, preferring to wait for Nappa to let his guard down before attacking. Vegeta scoffs at their plan, but Piccolo cockily warns him that he will not be smiling once Goku arrives, piquing Vegeta's interest. Nappa flies into the air and rockets towards Tien for the kill, but Piccolo and Krillin launch a surprise attack which topples Nappa. Gohan, unfortunately, becomes scared of Nappa's furious face, particularly after remembering the loss of Tien's arm, and runs for cover instead of firing a Masenko at Nappa. Piccolo and Krillin desperately fire at Nappa, but he dodges and rejoins them in the air, turning his attention to them. Piccolo and Krillin decide to use the Tri-Form technique against Nappa, but due to their power levels being reduced to a third for each clone, they are unable to do any damage to Nappa, who still overwhelms them with his superior strength and speed. From the ground, Tien watches them and has a vision of Chiaotzu. Remembering his past adventures with Chiaotzu, especially his friend's death at King Piccolo's hands and subsequent revival, Tien forces himself to his feet and gathers all his strength and life force into a final, one-armed Tri-Beam which hits Nappa directly. Nappa, however, emerges from the smoke only with his Battle Armor severely damaged. Exhausted, Tien collapses and dies. In his grief, Krillin screams out to Goku, catching Vegeta's attention again. As Nappa moves in to resume the battle, Vegeta stops him and asks laughingly if Goku is Kakarot, and scoffs at the possibility of Goku being able to defeat them after failing to defeat Raditz, who was far weaker than Vegeta and Nappa, but nevertheless grants a three-hour reprieve for Goku to join them. Nappa nearly resumes his attack anyway, but stops when Vegeta angrily asks if Nappa is defying his orders, hinting to the Dragon Team that Vegeta's strength far outreaches Nappa's. Major Events *Tien dies trying to avenge Chiaotzu. Battles *Tien vs. Nappa *Piccolo and Krillin vs. Nappa Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Paprika Wasteland **Kame House **The Lookout *Other World **Snake Way Objects *Tail *Television *Battle Armor Differences from the manga *Master Roshi and the others watching TV coverage of the battle is exclusive to the anime. *The anime has an additional scene with Tien fighting Nappa in hand-to-hand combat before Piccolo and Krillin step in with their surprise attack. *Piccolo and Krillin performing the Tri-Form on Nappa is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *After Chiaotzu sacrificed himself, Tien's flashback of Chiaotzu is shown out of order: a scene of Chiaotzu unconscious after he was beaten by Cyborg Tao in the preliminaries of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament is shown, followed by a scene from the aftermath of the King Piccolo Saga with Chiaotzu being resurrected. These are not in the chronological order, as the post-King Piccolo scene happened first and the scene of him unconscious at the tournament comes later. *This episode marks the first time Tien dies in the series. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 25 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 25 (BDZ) pt-br:O sacrifício de Tenshinhan! O último Kikouhou fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 025 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z